My Heart, Your Hands
by theboardwalkbody
Summary: one-shot. A nightmare turns into reality.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Nny, and I don't own the song (My Heart, Your Hands by Dommin). Please review. Don't flame it though.

* * *

I was laying flat on the cold concrete floor of a room with dark, bloody walls. Feeling had long left my body and yet I was still aware of a burning sensation in the middle of my chest. My vision was failing me yet I could still make out his silhouette hovering above me. He was pinning me down, not that he needed to; I couldn't even move anymore. The burning in my chest grew and I saw him toss something aside. It shined when the light hit it; it was his knife. I was aware of his cold hands invading the burning chasm in my chest, I prayed for it to be over. My breath was failing, I couldn't breathe. I was beginning to panic, my life was ending. Then again, it was ending from the day I ever came across him.

When I met him he had promised he'd be good. Promised he wouldn't hurt me. What an idiot I was. It was my stupidity that led me to this end.

My hearing failed. No longer did I have to listen to him ripping at my skin, no longer did I have to listen to him break my bones, no longer did I have to listen to him rant about how he loves me so much that he needs to do this for some reason or another.

Then a strange thing happened. Instead of the world fading, like it had been since I found myself in this situation, the world was changing. Not to complete darkness, not even to another world beyond this one. It was like the world was being thrust back into me.

_I can feel the knife carving  
Your love in my heart  
You promised you wouldn't harm a hair  
On this fragile body, no that's not fair  
But how can I trust you  
How can I trust you_

_With My Heart  
In Your Hands  
Closing, your grip  
With My Heart [my heart]  
In Your Hands [your hands]  
Closing [closing], your grip [your grip]_

_I'm so afraid that you'll leave me cold with my heart in your hands closing…_

My eyes snapped open. I sprung from my sleeping position and sat upright as a rush of air invaded my lungs; my heart beating so fast that it felt as if it would burst. Tears formed in my eyes and I was confused as to where I was. I looked around, and though I was in my room I felt lost. After a few seconds my brain kicked into action and out from its sleeping state. It was a nightmare. Just a nightmare, nothing more. My hand felt my chest; it was fine. No cut, no gash. I laid back down and just stared at the ceiling.

After a few moments I was aware that someone had entered the room. It was him. He was the only one who would be in my house at this late hour. He would come and go as he pleased it didn't matter how late. He never slept so he never had anything better to do. My eyes closed and I tried to pretend I was asleep. I was aware of his eyes watching me as he crossed the room and sat down at the computer desk. I opened my eye just a crack to see if he was still watching me; he wasn't. I took this opportunity to turn over and face the wall opposite of the direction he was in. There was no way I could close my eyes and ignore him. Sleeping was out of the question now. Especially after that nightmare…

When I met him it was fine. I thought he was just a little eccentric. Now I realize I was wrong. He's full blown insane! I can't leave him; he'll kill me. Yet, if I stay he'll probably kill me anyway. I found out about what he does. He doesn't even attempt to hide it. He promised me I'd be fine, that he wouldn't hurt me. But how long can he keep his promise?

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to ignore him.

_Try to sit here with closed eyes  
It's not possible  
Cause how will I know, that you'll be good  
Doing the things that you know you should  
Yeah, how can I trust you?  
How can I trust you_

I woke up in a different place than the one I remembered being in last. I looked around and saw the same dark, bloody walls and I was lying on the same cold concrete floor from before. Something was different about it this time though, but I couldn't figure it out.

He walked into the room. His knife shone in the light. My feeling of déjà vu intensified yet I still felt something wasn't quite right.

I tried to move but found I was unable to; my hands and feet were chained to the floor.

"Nny…?" I started.  
"Shh." He said. "I have to do this."  
"Do what? Nny, what are you talking about?"

I had no answer. He straddled my incapacitated body. My heart pounded. He took his knife and slowly, yet forcefully cut into my chest. I screamed. It burned and I saw my blood begin to spill out. I began begging and pleading, but he ignored every word. He raised his knife again and plunged it back into my chest, cutting deeper. He began to speak, but my screams drowned out his words.

He repeated the slicing until he hit my breast bone. The strange feeling of metal on bone gave me chills. I wasn't aware I had enough feeling left in my body for that kind of response. I couldn't feel my legs, my hands, my feet. All I could feel was his weight on me and the burn in my chest.

'I have to wake up now.' I thought. 'I just have to!'

He tossed the knife aside and ripped at my skin with his cold hands. The feeling of my skin being torn caused me to scream out again.

"Please don't do this! Please stop! Please!" I cried.

Again, he ignored every word.

He took his hand and punched at the top of my rib cage as hard as he could to break the bones. After a few good punches the bones broke. The burning grew and pain kicked in. Suddenly the pain stopped as shock kicked in and my body began to shut down. My body went numb and limp, my vision blurred just like it had before.

He picked the bones away and looked at me. I stopped screaming; I had given up.

'Please wake up' was all I could think. 'Please.'

He smiled at me as he reached into my chest. I felt pressure around my faintly beating heart. I felt a tug, and then I felt nothing at all.

_With My Heart  
In Your Hands  
Closing, your grip  
With My Heart [my heart]  
In Your Hands [your hands]  
Closing [closing], your grip [your grip]_

_I'm so afraid that you'll leave me cold  
With My Heart  
In Your Hands  
Closing, your grip_


End file.
